During implementation of the technical solutions of the present disclosure, the inventors of the present disclosure found that at least the following technical problems exist in related arts:
At present, communication terminals, which have been developed towards intelligentization and portability, can be fixed onto rigid materials via conventional connectors. However, as users' requirements for carrying terminals change, wearable products have become mainstream product types. The wearable products such as straps of smart watches, belts of backpacks, clothes are usually made of flexible materials, for example, materials having a flexible structure, Flexible Printed Circuits (FPCs) and the like. The conventional connectors are good at fixing the communication terminals with rigid materials, but are weak at fixing the communication terminals with the flexible materials. Thus, the conventional connectors cannot properly fix the communication terminals on wearable products which are made of materials such as flexible materials or FPCs.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.